


Danganronpa: Kizakura

by Richard_Conway



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Daddy Issues, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, Headcanon, Heavy headcanon, Mystery, Pre-Canon, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richard_Conway/pseuds/Richard_Conway
Summary: Koichi Kizakura died saving Kyouko while Naegi was getting piggyback rides, but how much do we actually know about his past with the Kirigiri family? How did he and Jin meet, and why did they become such good friends? What about the rest of the Danganronpa cast, how he scouted them, and his work in Future Foundation?Giving you snippets of his life, I present...Danganronpa: KizakuraInspired by a Tumbler post by gointothevoid, I am here to give you the life of Koichi Kizakura, from pre-Hope's Peak Academy up until season 3.http://goneintothevoid.tumblr.com/post/152405450581/okay-fandom-imagine-this-a-spin-off-manganovel





	1. So a new story begins...

"Itami Noriko!"

"Present!"

The birds chirped outside under the warm April sun as the names of students were called out in the background.

"Kichirou Mutsumi!"

“Yes, hello.”

It was the beginning of a new school year for everyone. Some greeted it with more excitement than others, students and teachers alike.

“Kirigiri Jin!”

“Here!”

The names of the students in the class rung out, their responses following soon after. Everyone had stood up, when the teacher had arrived, and were called out one by one so that they could sit. Teachers sure loved their paperwork.

“Yūya Mochizuki!”

"Present!"

It felt weird, being back. Sure, everyone had to go to school eventually and the very big majority had to return every year after their vacation. But whenever returning, there was a weird feeling of deja vu. Not a surprise, in all honesty, but it still felt off at times.

“Ryusaki Namiyo!”

"Here!"

While the feeling could be a good or a bad sign, that mattered very little. What most though of, when being called out every year during their first class, was how boring the following year would be and how much they would have to work.

“Kizakura Koichi!”

Kizakura looked forward, away from the alluring sight of two birds fighting over food outside of the window, at the teacher, and tried putting on his best grin.

“Here!”

Kizakura was one of those students. And boredom be damned, he knew this was going to be another one of those uneventful school years where nothing significant happens.

 

_**Little did he know how wrong he was.** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

Introducing...

 

**_ Danganronpa: Kizakura _ **

 

 

* * *

 

**__ **

Hello everyone! Conway's back, and with a whole new book!

I know, I know. Some of you may be asking "Richard, the fuck?! Where's "Us Three" at?! Why haven't you updated that in forever!"

Well, to answer your question, I have a very simple excuse.

 

I couldn't continue...

 

"Blasphemy!" I see you writing on your keyboard. Surely I could not just stop a book half way. Well, it's true that I don't want to. But the sad reality is, that I can't continue from where I have left off. When I tried writing new chapters, I found myself lacking motivation. I just couldn't write anything meaningful, everything felt incomplete and rushed. Before I knew it, everything had gone amiss. It went from the silly adventures of the Ultimate Detective Trio to a forced, weakly planned out narcotics case. It just wasn't fun for me. I wanted to write the three characters having fun and bonding, not what it actually turned out as. So, I put in on back burner. I don't want to delete it or leave it, but in this state I can't finish it. I may return and re-write it one day, but that day isn't coming anytime soon. I apologize to the legit fans of that story, but I hope that this will make up for it. 

While surfing on the net, I found a post where someone had a bright idea of having a spin-off novel centered around Kizakura and the Kirigiri family. The two of you who have read/heard of either **Danganronpa: Kirigiri** or **Danganronpa: Togami** know what I'm talking bout. Since we got so little to know about his past, only the fact that he and Jin were like brothers and that he had a very close relationship with Kyouko, nothing else has been really revealed. So I am here to write a story based on those questions. I will be including **everyone** from the Danganronpa series. Well, mostly everyone. This story will have characters from Dr 1,2 and season 3, maybe even some mentions of Another Episode or the novels, **Danganronpa: Kirigiri**  very heavily included.

For anyone who wants the original Tumblr Post, here it is:

http://goneintothevoid.tumblr.com/post/152405450581/okay-fandom-imagine-this-a-spin-off-manganovel

The concept came from Tumblr user  **gointothevoid** (http://goneintothevoid.tumblr.com/), so make sure you thank him for the amazing idea!

 

If you want any specific events to unfold or have any backstory related ideas, headcanons or such make sure to write them in the comments. This is a work _for_ the fans _b_ y a fan of the series and Kizakura, and I wish to make a story that both you and I can be happy with.

 

I very much hope that you all will enjoy this story, and that you will stick around until the end, if I'm not gonna find a stupid excuse to abandon this one too!

Have a wonder day,

Richard Conway

 

 

 


	2. A dull life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not dead! Do not worry! I'm sorry I haven't updated. School was keeping me busy, and when that wasn't the case then I was busy being sick. But now I'm back here with another chapter! I'm sorry this one is kind of dull, but I just needed to set the scene. Don't worry, things will get more interesting soon once he meets Jin, and I don't plan on stretching Kizakura's child arc for too long. I already have a few ideas for once he grows up, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day,  
> Richard Conway

Kizakura roamed the halls of the school, looking back and froth between the students he passed. Most had ran out as soon as the bell rang, some had lingered in the classroom to either ask questions from the teacher or to get their food. He didn't have any, nor did he need anything. First day of school, yet the children make it look like it school had been in full swing for months, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Everyone had already put their school mode on. Some would say that was good, they could already focus on their studies and hang out with their friends. For Koichi, however, this just meant that it was going to be a long, boring school year. He didn't like school, never had, never would. He pitied the teachers who had to wake up every morning, rush to work and then have to tolerate a class full of imbecile monkeys. Or at least he pitied  _some_ of the teachers. The ones who were nice, anyways. The students, however. Well, that was another story. He was a loner. He didn't really bother with making friends. He found most of his classmates boring, only talking about football and the likes. Nothing he could or wanted to relate to. Sure, he got along with them, but he didn't particularly like them.

He missed the freedom he felt during vacation, but dismissed it. It wouldn't be any better than going to school since all he did was stay at home all day long. At least in school he could frown himself in work and exams.

...

Yeah, no. He still hated school. Being busy didn't make that fact any less true. 

 

Classes went by, and before he knew it, he was attending his last one. Looking outside, it had started to rain. The breeze tickled the leaves of nearby trees. Oh how he wished he could be a tree. Just sit there, no need to worry about anything. Grades, friends, politics, war. All that nonsense was nonexistent to them. How he envied the simple trees. It was an odd thing, feeling jealous of simple plants, but he guessed that it was in his nature. 

The bell rang, and students piled out of the classroom, Koichi along with them. The rain had topped, but it was still drizzling slightly. He looked as other students took out their umbrellas and desperately tried to cover themselves from the rain. He shook his head and smiled. He would never understand how some could treat rain as if acid. He changed his shoes, closed his locker, and went outside. He stood there a few minutes, looking at the sky and letting rain drops fall on him. He breathed in and started walking home.

 

The trip was uneventful, to say the least. When he got home, he greeted his parents automatically, who said something back that he didn't quite hear. He went up to his room and dropped his schoolbag next to his table, he had work to do. With an exasperated sigh he sat down and started listing off the things that needed to be done. How he hated school. Every day was the same. Nothing ever changed, he had learnt that from sixteen years of experience. Life was dull. He looked outside one last time, before sinking himself in his work.

 

Dinner had been the same as well. His parents had, obviously, asked how his day went and if he had gotten any grades.  _That's all they think about._  What he said was true. They didn't quite care of Koichi's asocial tendencies and brooding, only about his grades and school work. As long as the grades kept coming good, they were happy. And Koichi wasn't exactly happy about this. He didn't play along like some would and just study his ass off just to impress his parents, to be worthy of their concern, to see some emotion towards him. No, he let it be as it was and concentrated on other tasks. Trying to change their views and studying to become the best would both take up a lot of Kizakura's energy, and he didn't deem that necessary enough. His homework done, he turned to his favorite pastime, books. He was no bookworm, not at all. He just liked to pass the time so that he wasn't bored. And detective novels did just that. He was always interested in the way how the big detectives solved cases, how they could tell if a person was lying by just how they blinked, how they were able to make such accurate assumptions. He had read them since the time he was young and by now had even started to see some of the more decisive moves coming. He even watched detective movies whenever he could, and found that he could tell a person's body language well. Sure, he was still an amateur and just a kid, but he thought that he was doing well and let himself feel a little pride for himself. He certainly wasn't going to receive that from his parents.

When he wasn't sure what to think, he let his gut do the work. Had somebody lied or were they telling the truth? Intuition knew. And he had a very good sense of intuition. He joked that he had a "woman's intuition" from time to time, but nobody was really there to laugh other than himself. He didn't really know if he wanted to become a detective. One would assume such, his huge stack of detective books and passion for them taken into account, but he wan't quite sure. Did he admire great detectives? Yes. Did he want to be one?

_Now that is a question..._

They had the good life. Excitement, adventure, fame, money. Never did they have to worry about boredom. But, he guessed everything was a two-sided coin. Detective work was hard, and he wasn't sure a slack-off like him would like it. He shrugged.  _No need to think about that now, I have school to worry about._ He finished his current chapter and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be another gloomy day. He wouldn't want to miss it, now would he? He fell asleep with a smile. Little did he realize things would get much more exciting soon.


	3. Twelve 'o clock babysitting an adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. Things have been keeping me busy, So I haven't had the time to write anything. I would say that I;ll try to write more frequently, but we all know how that would work out.

Kizakura sighed. He had just woken up, and his head was killing him. Hopefully not literally. He massaged it, trying to dull the pain, but to no avail. After shaking away the hangover, he opened his eyes. The bright light was shining through the window, making Kizakura blink multiple times before getting used to the bright light. After he was able to see without squinting, he took a look at his surroundings to see where he was.

 

Oh…

 

He quickly identified the distinct wooden table and fancy chair. The photo on the table put the final piece in the puzzle. He was in Jin's office. Looking down, he saw a few bottles, empty, on the table before him. He was seated on one of the sofas found in the office. He was wearing his white suit, meaning he hadn't left the school the day before. He faintly remembered his dream about his childhood. Kizakura wasn't a dreamer, so it intrigued him that he would suddenly have a dream, much less remember it. Looking at his watch, he saw it was almost twelve 'o clock. Classes should have already started. Was it even a school day? Kizakura had no idea. Looking at his phone, he saw it was Saturday. It had been Friday yesterday, which explained his clothes and the hangover. He must have celebrated a bit too hard. Not something too surprising, all things considered. Now that he knew where he was, he had to wonder why was he here? If it was Saturday, that meant he had the day off, similar to other teachers who didn't bother doing overtime. Not like any of them needed to. He definitely hadn't even considered overtime, so he was confused as to why he was still in the school, drunk. And why was he in Jin's office, of all places. Jin was the headmaster, and by all means, he had a lot of work to do, so he wouldn't be here at this hour, right? His answer came when the door suddenly opened, killing the silence.

Jin walked through, and Kizakura spotted two mugs in his hands. The smell of coffee filled the room.

“Ah, so you're already awake?”

“Already? I'd say waking up at twelve is too late for me.”

Jin hummed and walked over to the small coffee table, placing down one of the two cups.

“Thanks, Jin.”

Jin moved over to his office table and sat down, placing the coffee next to the large pile of paperwork Kizakura just noticed. So that's why Jin was here during the weekend.

“You going to do all that this weekend?”

“Today, rather. I have more waiting.”

Kizakura laughed. “Being the headmaster of the world's most prestigious academy really makes you work for it, huh?”

“Indeed.”

Kizakura picked up his cup and drank, the warm liquid quickly waking him up. Soon after, he even forgot about his headache. Jin had already started

“So, uh...”

“Hmm?” Jin didn't look up from his paperwork.

“Why was I passed out in your office, exactly?”

“You were celebrating, as always, when you decided to mix vodka and champagne. I do believe you have already felt the after effect of that smart move.”

“Yeah, my head was killing me… Did I really just start drinking without reason?”

At that, Jin looked up. “Is that honestly what you're most concerned for? I believed you did that all the time.”

“Good point. But how did I end up here?”

“I dragged you across the halls. I thought it might be best to just have you sleep here. You were out cold fast, so comfort wasn't something I really considered. My apologies.”

“Nah, it's fine. Thank, by the way.”

Jin nodded and went back to his paperwork. As Kizakura brought up the coffee mug once again, he took a close look at the stack of papers.

“Are you really going to do all that in one day?”

Jin sighed and nodded solemnly.

“I want to finish it before afternoon, but I feel like it's going to take longer. I thought coffee would help me get through this day, so I brought some with me. I hoped you would appreciate the gesture.”

“But don't you fine it… y'know, boring?”

“It is the work of a headmaster and it must be done. Whether I like it or not. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you could leave soon. I have a long day ahead of me and I don't have much free time to babysit you.”

Kizakura chocked on his coffee, trying not to laugh. He had gotten Jin to have a proper conversation with him, so he was happy.

“Babysit? Me?! Please, I'm an adult.”

“You sure don't act your age. I have to always apologize for your antics whenever we go out for drinks.”

“Guess the children just rubbed off on me.”

“I thought they didn't even attend class. And the ones that have would be more disciplined to give you bad manners…”

“Yeah, some still show up. Not many. I believe I counted a whopping five out of sixteen students one time. Can't blame them, though. They're the best of the best, after all. They aren't obliged to show up, as long as they pass the exams and the year in the end. Some are even better than the teachers. Speaking of which, there are no Ultimate teachers here, right?”

Jin took a second to think. “There are some. Of course, getting Ultimate graduates to waste their time teaching other Ultimates would be… How did the Committee put it?”

“Fucking retarded?”

“An unnecessary waste of talent, yes.”

“Huh, Who would have though?”

Jin chuckled. “Having some Ultimates become teachers wouldn't be such a bad though. Maybe then we could have proper classes and students would be showing up to lessons, instead of having to deal with a drunk.”

“Guilty as charged!” Kizakura grinned.

“You need to take this job seriously, Kizakura.”

“I am! You said it yourself, I'm the best scout Hope's Peak has had! Some people even call me the Ultimate Talent Scout!”

“While your talents are indeed impressive and your help much appreciated, you need to start giving more effort to teach the children. What kind of influence would you give them if you showed up, only half sober and sleeping through your own class?”

“Yeah, yeah, mom. I got it. I'll think of something for Monday.”

“Good, I hope you do. How is scouting going, by the way? Find any interesting potentials?”

“Other than the ones you gave me? Eh, some. I put them on my list. I still need to scout out a few for the upcoming year, though. Talented people are more elusive than four leaf clovers…”

Jin hummed. Going through his files, he suddenly made a surprised noise. Kizakura looked towards him.

“Find something interesting?”  
“I almost forgot about this! Kizakura, it's your lucky day. You don't need to prepare much for Monday. We have a new teacher coming on board.”

Kizakura was definitely happy about the news, but this piqued his interest.

“Who is it?”

“Remember Yukizome?”

“Her? She is coming to teach here? Huh. The Ultimate Housekeeper returns. I wonder why.”

“I feel like Munakata has something to do with this. They were in the same class and they _did_ gradate together, along with Sakakura.”

“It'll be like a small class reunion for them!” Kizakura flailed his arms to the sides.

“What interests me is why she decided to show up so suddenly. Munakata came on board with Sakakura quite some time ago, thus why he was given the privilege to work on the overseas branch of Hope's Peak. Why didn't they all join together.”

“True, it does seem fishy. But, Munakata was always aiming for the big chair, Jin. It's not surprising that Chisa-chan would be following him, even with the gap. Even though she doesn't seem like the person to overthrow a friend, I did hear they formed a strongly bonded pact, those three. She would probably do anything for him. Same with Sakakura, which is why we had so little problems asking him to work as head of security. As soon as he heard that Munakata wanted him there, he was ready like an athlete on steroids.”

“I agree, but currently this is all baseless theorizing. I know he has been looking to become the next headmaster, maybe even planning to “overthrow” me, as you put it, but he seems content with what he has now. How long he will stay like that, however, is another question all by its self.”

“I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later. What class will Chisa-chan be teaching?”

“I have appointed her to the 77th class, yours. Maybe a good and energetic teacher like her would be a good influence for the children and get them to work harder.”

“She does have that air about her that immediately pumps you up… Wait, does this mean I'm going to be the substitute teacher now?”

Jin raised an eyebrow. “You sound disappointed. I thought you hated teaching.”

“I do, but it still pains me to know I won't see my students as much. They're good kids, if you look past their laziness and some of their attitudes. But, from a logical standpoint, I can see why. Chisa-chan seems like the better teacher, even though she probably doesn't have any experience. At least I'll be useful enough for some time to show her the ropes.”

“Kizakura, I-”

“Nah, it's fine, Jin. I understand, I'm not mad. Just slightly disappointed. But, I hope the students will at least be happy.”

A sudden silence struck like bullet. After a long, drawn out pause, Kizakura stood up.

“I best get going, it seems like you have a lot of work to do. See you tomorrow, Jin!”

“Have a good day, see you tomorrow.” Kizakura left the office and walked down the long halls of the school. He wondered how Yukizome would turn out as a teacher.


	4. Unexpected assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a sudden stroke of inspiration which ie why you're getting this chapter early.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Detective Kyouko Kirigiri was not a stranger to crime scenes and dead bodies, this time being no different. She stared at another victim of the infamous Genocider Syo. As written in the notes, this one shared the signs of the typical MO. He was a young male of good looks, hanged to the wall by two scissors, the signature of the fiend who had ended his life. The police had failed to catch him, or as Kyouko suspected,  _her_ , and so she was called to help. Her title of Ultimate Detective brought attention to the officials and she was called in after the fifth victim. Their pleadings were understandable, since even she found these serial killings quite peculiar. Tracking down the murderer would be a long task, she was sure. 

She went to work on the body. Garden variety cuts and bruises littered the body which was now laying on the floor. She picked up the scissors. Indeed, they were exactly the same as the other victims'. The Genocissors, as the officers took to calling them, were much sharper than a regular pair and it seemed to be able to even cut through stone. It was a miracle that the murderer themselves didn't get cut. The body had nothing new to offer. Every was the same as last time. She quickly threw a glance at it. This man seemed to have put up more of a fight. Instead of the ruthless precision the murderer had shown in the other cases, there were cuts everywhere on the walls. Kirigiri hoped that she would be able to spot if a mistake was made during the fight by the perpetrator. Keyword  _hoped_.

 

"Kyouko-chan!"

 

The loud exclamation startled the detective. As people around her turned to see who could possibly be calling her by such a childish nickname, she froze. She knew that voice. "Kizakura?!" She whipped her head around to see the blonde man at the edge of the crowd near the crime scene, waveing to her. Some officers gave her looks as they approached the man and told him to leave. She stepped past them and turned around. "I will handle this, go back to work." Her colleagues seemed skeptic but shrugged and went back to their jobs. As soon ad they were gone she took a deep breath and turned towards her un- Kizakura.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed. The man seemed unnerved as he tipped his hat. 

"I just came by to see how you were doing. Heard you were on an important assignment.  Wanted to see if you were okay." He looked behind her, towards the scene.

She flipped her hair and closed her eyes. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to..." when she opened her eyes, he was no longer there. Looking left and right, she spotted him near the body, examining the area. She rushed to him before someone could question him. 

"What are you doing? Civillians are not allowed near crime scenes for a reason! I suggest you leave before you get us both in trouble." He grinned.

"See, I knew you cared for me, Kyouko-chan! Besides, civilians  _are_ allowed to go near crime scenes, with a detectives' permission, of course."

"Oh, and who exactly is the detective who gave you permission?" His grin widened as he looked back to her.

"...no. I never gave you such a permission and never will."

"Aww, Kyouko-chan, I'm hurt. Why not?" He did not sound hurt in the least.

"Because you'll only slow down the investigation. You'll be a bother."

"Really? I'd beg to differ. Look at what I found!" He brought up a strand of black hair. Kyouko's eyes widened. The victim was gray haired, so it couldn't have been his. That only left... Sudden realization struck her. They had found their first clue towards the killers' identify, and it wasn't even thanks to an legitimate investigator.

"How did you..."

"I was standing in the crowd for quite some time. I noticed it quite quickly, I was surprised you didn't..." he explained, sounding almost bored at how easy it was. Kyouko didn't know what to do. Sure, he had proven useful where as she couldn't even find a strand of hair, but what was the man really after? She couldn't let him roam freely around, whether it be for his safety or her own. Knowing he wouldn't simply talk, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I see... so you found this, right? I must say, I didn't expect anyone to find anything, especially after a thorough search. And to think it took a bystander notice it too.." Kizakura suddenly did not like her tone of voice. He had a rough idea of where she was going with this.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you would have found this yourself after a while, being the Ultimate Detective and all..."

"And  _I'm sure_ only you could have found this piece of evidence." She smiled at him. Kizakura was confused and didnt know how to react.

"Cuff him." Before he knew it, he felt something hard around his wrists. Two officers stood behind him. 

"What?! What's this for?" She cleared her throat. "We searched this place many times and yet came up with nothing. You stroll in and immediately find the first clue to the killer's identify. Pardon me, but I feel as if that's a bit too suspicious to just let go, no? I think that you planted this stand of hair while no one was looking, claiming to have found it so you could be granted access to the crime scene so you could tamper with evidence. That is a crime in itself, you know?" By now Kizakura was sweating. He wasn't sure what the underline to her claims were, but he knew that he was in deep. 

"Take him to the station, I'll interrogate him later." Kizakura was dragged to a car, all the while sending the detective worried and confused looks.

 

* * *

 

 

"How did I get dragged into this mess?" The cell was cold and he could faintly smell urine in the distance. Granted, he wasn't allowed near crime scenes and she did hate him, but he felt as if this was a bit much, even for Kyouko. He didn't know why she had thrown him here with the rest of the scum, but he guessed that in her eyes he was not out of place here. He was bored and annoyed, not sure which was worse. Thankfully it didn't take long before he heard the sound of heels clicking in the distance.

Kyouko strode up to the cell. She didn't expect Kizakura to be happy with his accommodations, but she did feel a cold shiver go down her spine when she saw his face. He looked at her as if she had... well, as if she had thrown him in jail. This was going to be fun.

"That was not very nice of you, Kirigiri..." She knew he only used last names when he was downright angry. She straightened her back.

"Yes, well, you didn't exactly leave me much choice. What did you expect? You found the first clue to this case. You, a civillian that has no relation to any of this. The police are desperate to close this case. When you strolled in there, they were willing to blame it on you. You should be glad I got you out of that mess, even if the method was... discourteous. Which begs the question, why were you there to begin with?"

"I told you, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"And you decided to see me while I was working? Surely you know that I was busy at the moment, you said so yourself. Why not pick a better time?"

"Cornering you during an investigation was the best way to keep an eye on you. I know how you hate to bring family matters into work. You wouldn't have dared to make a big fuss, and knowing how persistent I am I hoped you would let me stay."

"Stay for what, exactly? I know you don't care about the case, so why did you insist on making yourself comfortable at the scene?"

Kizakura sighed. "For a detective, Kyouko, you're pretty slow. I was worried about you. I heard you were taking on the Genocider case. They're a dangerous individual, Kyouko-chan, I didn't want you to get hurt, no matter how much you may hate me. I had to make sure you were okay, no matter the consequences." She stood wordlessly in front of him. She wasn't exactly surprised by this, but the sincerity of his words left her speechless. After all she had done to distance herself from her family, after desperately trying to cut ties with them, he still cared enough for her to possibly even get himself into trouble for her. She looked away. She wanted to say that she didn't care, but she did honestly feel a bit bad for making him worry. 

She coughed into her hand. "I guess I should thank you, in any case. They confiscated the evidence, seeing as it was probably fake, but if you indeed did find it yourself then I will do some convincing and use it as evidence, although I cannot guarantee anything. You are absolved from suspicion and are free to leave now. I apologize for wrongfully arresting you." She took out a pair of keys and unlocked his cell door. "You may do as you wish." Kizakura stood up and walked out. After staring at her for a while he leaned against the wall and crossed arms. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Kizakura shrugged. 

"You said that I can do what ever I want. So, you going to stare at me all day or are we going somewhere?" So he still insisted on looking out for her. Kyouko was unsure whether to be flattered or annoyed. She tried to hide her smile and replaced it with a forced cough and started walking. "As long as you don't get too annoying..." she could hear Kizakura let out a relieved breath. Kyouko Kirigiri tried to deny it, but she couldn't help but feel at ease when she heard his steps behind her.


End file.
